The Cat
by Brainbowcrazy
Summary: It would've been the perfect apartment, just big enough for the two of them. Funny enough that it didn't end up that way. If they had a choice, Penny's mother's house would've been a better pick. But they got stuck with 'The Cat".
1. No Tuna?

**A/N: This is just a silly collection of drabbles I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy. Ideas are very much welcome!**

**P.S: I bet you can't guess The Cat's name!**

_Prologue_**  
><strong>

It would've been the perfect apartment, just big enough for the two of them. Funny enough that it didn't end up that way. If they had a choice, Penny's mother's house would've been a better pick. But they got stuck with 'The Cat'.

Leonard's life would've been perfect without it.

_Present Day_

Leonard woke up to a cold draft creeping up his bare shoulder. Light filtered into the room he shared with Penny, (who was currently hogging the blanket). Normally he would've thought this was a good morning, waking up to the woman of his dreams... That was until the scratching started.

Scratch, scratch, scratch

Mew

Scratch, scratch, scratch

Mew

Scratch, scratch, scratch

Mew

Leonard sighed. Getting up from his comfortable spot on the bed, (and careful not to wake Penny), he grabbed his red robe and hustled out the door. Looking down at the demon spawn in front of him, he's ever wondered if the cat was ever introduced to chloroform.

It mewed again, and started to head off to the kitchen. Shuffling his heavy feet and rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes, he groveled for his glasses that was stuffed into his pocket. Hearing another 'Mew' from the kitchen, he headed off to feed the thing.

The cat that had, like clockwork, started pacing on the kitchen island every day just to wait to food. Like Frankenstien, lumbered up to the cabinet and pulled out the half- empty bag of kitty kibbled. The pacing stopped. And the yowling started.

"No, you don't get tuna today. We ran out!"

It kept yowling.

"I know you always have tuna on Saturday but-"

It still kept yowling.

"Do you want me to go to the store at 6 o'clock in the morning?"

It still kept yowling.

"Keep doing that and you wake Penny!"

A loud stomping could be heard in the bedroom. As if fate had a personal vendetta against him, Penny stood at the door. She stood with the comforter draped around her shoulders, and she clung to it as if it were the last one in the world. Her overly fluffy pink slippers poked out from the bottom.

"You know, all this yelling could be heard a mile away." Neither man nor cat made a move.

"It was his fault!" Leonard pointed towards the black cat, who had looked up innocently with it's big blue eyes.

"Did you remember the tuna?"

"No..."

"There you go then." Penny moved over to where the cat was standing on the island. "Who's a good little Sheldon? Who's a good little kitty?" The cat, 'Sheldon', purred and gave what Leonard swore was the stink eye.

"You don't seriously buy that?" Leonard said. Penny also gave him the stink eye.

"And you don't?" She looked towards the cat again. "Do you want chicken?"

Sheldon stared at Penny and pawed the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll get you tuna this Saturday, just to even it out."

Sheldon licked his lips.

"Chicken it is then!" Penny trekked towards the fridge, trailing her comforter behind her.

Leonard glared at Sheldon, and Sheldon glared back.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. No TV?

**A/N: This is just a silly collection of drabbles I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy. Ideas are very much welcome!**

**P.S: Bet you can't guess what Sheldon's going to do!**

**Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory is not mine...  
><strong>

_Prologue_**  
><strong>

It would've been the perfect apartment, just big enough for the two of them. Funny enough that it didn't end up that way. If they had a choice, Penny's mother's house would've been a better pick. But they got stuck with 'The Cat'.

Leonard's life would've been perfect without it.

_Present Day_

It was the time of week where Leonard had this little break to watch Babylon 5. It wasn't very special in a sense where watching it was a dire need, but it was enough to have a want for it.

Sitting on his lawn chair, (Penny still didn't have time to buy any new furniture), Leonard opened his can of diet coke, and reached for the bowl of chips that was sitting on the nearby table.

Flipping through the channels, he spotted Sheldon from the corner of his eye. The strange cat carefully put one paw in front of the other, careful not to step on the lines the hard-wood flooring tended to make. Rolling his eyes at the weird cat, he grabbed the remote.

Getting to the channel he wanted, Leonard made no move to stop the cat from jumping onto the other lawn chair beside him.

It was about in the middle of the show did Sheldon show any signs of boredom. He kneaded the webbing of the chair, yowled a couple of times, and actually took a swipe at Leonard's drink. But nothing seemed to satisfy Sheldon's need for attention.

A loud bang echoed from the television. Sheldon, finally taking notice of the thing, flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes at the black box. A shrill squeak followed, and it only angered Sheldon further.

If Leonard would've been more wary, he would've still had a T.V.

Crouching, Sheldon made himself seem as invisible as he could, an ancient cat hunting technique. Leonard took notice of course, but didn't make a move.

Just about when the antagonist of the episode was about to reveal himself, a black blur flew across the room. With a screech, Sheldon extended his claws and knocked the black box from its stand.

Leonard jumped back from the shattered television as the screen blacked out. Sheldon sat on top of its 'prey', licking his paws.

A job well done.

Speechless, Leonard watched Sheldon look up to him and give a cute meow and stalked off out of the room.

Finding his voice, Leonard let out a scream of anguish. He stomped off after the cat to scold him, and probably to skin it alive. Clenching his fists, he found Sheldon in his room.

With his ears pressed against his head, and crouching towards his laptop.


	3. Yes, Warmth!

**A/N: This is just a silly collection of drabbles I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy. Ideas are very much welcome!**

**P.S: Bet you can't guess what Sheldon's going to do!**

**Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory is not mine...  
><strong>

_Prologue_**  
><strong>

It would've been the perfect apartment, just big enough for the two of them. Funny enough that it didn't end up that way. If they had a choice, Penny's mother's house would've been a better pick. But they got stuck with 'The Cat'.

Leonard's life would've been perfect without it.

_Present Day_

Sheldon was outside today, not that he liked it of course. He'd rather just sleep in his bed thank you very much. Climbing on the outside window ledge and somehow finding his way to ground floor was not an easy task while getting terrorized by those terrifying crows. His trek to his favorite restaurant was cut short when a car splashed him with water, which then he had to trek all the way back home to make one of his humans clean him.

Back up the window ledge. More terrifying crows. And a frightening slip that would've broken his neck.

The path was still dangerous.

So it was to his expense that fate would lay a hand in his more or less normal life. Finding his claws, he scratched the window that was keeping him from the safety of his home.

Scratch, scratch, scratch

_Mew_

Scratch, scratch, scratch

_Mew_

Scratch, scratch, scratch

_Mew_

Just as always, the male was the one at the door to let him in. Sheldon didn't even give him a glance, but gave thanks by rubbing up against him. And for good measure, he dug his claws (just a little bit) in the squishy, funny looking bottom paws of the male, just to tell him who's the master of the house. It's not he disliked him, just more of a manly gesture of dominance.

He watched the lesser male give a yelp, and stalk off in the direction of that annoying black box. Following, Sheldon wondered if the male was actually a female, if the lesser being didn't fight back. Letting the thought pass, Sheldon saw a sight in his domain that might just make his day even was a new place to sit on. It was bigger than the two smaller, thatched perches, and it looked warmer and more comfortable too! What made it worse however, were the two new males that were sitting on his newly acquired piece of territory.

Forgetting about the uncomfortable wetness in his fur, Sheldon eyed the new males carefully. They looked smaller than his subordinate, and weaker too. One had darker fur than the other, and seemed to smell of those weird things his underling would often put on his feet. The other one actually smelt female, and Sheldon immediately thought of him as a competitor.

Stalking to the far end, he yowled at his competitor. Jumping into the air in a way Sheldon thought was funny, he looked down upon him. Speaking their ugly babbly-talk to each other, the other males kept Sheldon out of their conversation. Sheldon angrily jumped onto the thin slice of space he could squeeze into, trying to get into their secluded conversation. Scooting away, his competitor gave him the appropriate space a dominant male should have.

It was only a matter of seconds until Sheldon remembered his wet fur. A draft snaked its way around his body, and he uncomfortably shifted his weight back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Giving up on a comfortable position, he yowled. Startling the other males in the room, Sheldon gave little notice when he started to muscle his way behind his competitor's back. His competitor, and Sheldon could tell, was giving up the fight to have the middle spot. Getting up and sitting down on the pool of water Sheldon left behind, the competitor gave the other males in the room an ugly babbly-word.

It was only a matter of seconds until Sheldon felt uncomfortable again. Being directly in the middle of the new males was not a good way to assert one's dominance, and certainly to his competitor. Yowling again, Sheldon swiped at the dark furred one, effectively making the other one move.

Settling down on his new seat, Sheldon immediately knew this was his new spot. It was perfect. Sheldon could easily fling himself at the black box if it started to get annoying, and his spot was the warmest of the previous spaces. This was perfect. Nothing could change a thing.

It was lucky for Sheldon that he didn't hear the griping of the others as he gently fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
